


I'm Burning Bridges I Know You Never Wanted

by flamesonarrows



Series: Memory Scars Universe [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesonarrows/pseuds/flamesonarrows
Summary: The night a hostage situation takes place draws Mia Smoak back into her life as Blackstar. What looks like a Jakob move might turn out to be a bigger picture. Is it just a random event, or is something deeper involved this time around.
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak, Felicity Smoak/Mia Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Series: Memory Scars Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Mia sighs as she puts her signature on another paper for her AP English class, and laying it in the folder along with the others. She’s almost caught up on the work she’s missed while being out. She took care of her junior year stuff while she was hiding away as Blackstar. She got cleared to return to school as a Senior, but has yet to be medically cleared for Volleyball. Which is what she really wants. 

Along with Riley Harper & Jadyn Johannesson, the trio has never lost a game in 4 years. 3 4A State titles, first team all state for each of them the last 3 years, and college offers out of the wazoo for each of them. She sets her pen down on the table inside the empty room on the 3rd floor of the school. 

It’s the study hall room, and it’s where Mia comes before school to get her work done. It’s at the end of the hall, and away from all the pre-school commotion. She hears the door creak open, and looks over in the direction of the door. 

Standing in the open doorway is Jadyn. Her backpack slung over her right shoulder, and a smile on her face. Mia & Jadyn have been friends since birth. Born 5 minutes apart in rooms across the hall, and been joined at the hip since. 

They haven’t talked much since Mia returned to her normal life, and Mia wishes that it was different. It’s not Jadyn’s fault that her last name is Johannesson. Mia still has nightmares about what Jakob did, even though they’re not as frequent. 

“Figured I’d find you here,” Jadyn says as she sits down next to her. 

“Should’ve known I couldn’t keep myself hidden from my best friend,” Mia says running a hand through her blonde hair. 

“Not a chance. I do want to talk about the thing, if you’re up for it?” Jadyn asks. 

“I told you Jadyn. You have nothing to apologize for,” Mia says. 

“I just feel guilty. I knew for a while that he was a cult leader, but knowing he went as far to hurt you. Just made me feel like a shitty friend,” Jadyn says. Mia reaches over, and grabs her hand. 

“No reason to feel that way. You’re not him in any way. You’re worth more than what your last name is. In no world or universe are you a shitty friend. You’re my person, and you know it,” Mia says. 

“You’re my person also. Did they clear you for tonight?” Jadyn asks. It’s the warmup game before their big rivalry game with Coast City. 

“No. Thought I did well on the evals, but they still said no. I’ve got another one in a few days before the game with Coast,” Mia says.

“Did they say why they’re not clearing you?” She asks.

“My refusal to have my scars properly looked at. Nyssa took care of them after she rescued me. She’s not a trained doctor though. That’s what they want,” She says.

“What’s it hurt to have them looked at? Isn’t your brother’s fiance a surgeon?” Jadyn asks. 

“He is. It’s just a me thing. I don’t like people looking at them. I guess I have to get over that,” She says. 

“It’s understandable. I don’t know how you deal with all of it honestly,” Jadyn says as the first bell for class rings through the classroom. 

“I don’t. Some days are worse than others. I just get through it like I always do,” Mia says as she packs up her folders. “We should get to class.”

“Who do you have?” Jadyn asks.

“AP Chemistry, Ms. Rierson,” Mia replies. Jadyn smiles.

“Me too. She’s a stickler of being late, c’mon,” She says. The two begin to make their way out of the room, and down the senior class hallway. 

After all that she’s gone through over the last 6 months, this is what she imagined during those months. Being back with Jadyn, and going to class. The two share laughs and stories as they walk to class. 

* * *

Mia walks through the front door of her house, and it’s quiet. After a long day of school and at the doctor’s office, she’s beat. The familiar voice of Archer greets her.

“Entering Mia Smoak Queen,” The AI says before going silent once more. Her mother’s invention years ago, but she amplified it after Jakob’s trial. Mia tosses her backpack on the couch, and she plops down next to it. 

Mia puts her feet up on the coffee table knowing she can without her parents home. She’s still got a few hours as they’re still working. The crime in the city has gone down the drain since the 12th Street Gang was disbanded. She reaches over, and grabs the remote to the TV. A luxury she doesn’t enjoy as often as she should. School has been her main focus since she was reinstated. 

The news channel comes up, and Oliver loves watching it to keep up with his job. Mia rolls her eyes, as she would legit watch anything else. She goes to change the channel before a reporter comes in. A breaking news alert flashes on the screen. 

_ “We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. Tonight, a few members of the 12th Street Gang escaped from Police custody, and have taken hostages downtown. Including the Mayor & his family. The police are on scene here at O'Malley's Restaurant. Wait, here’s Captain Smoak,” The reporter says. _

_ “Captain, can you give us an update?”  _

_ “Negotiations are ongoing. I respect that you have a job to do, but please stay back. Thank you.”  _

_ “We will keep you updated throughout the night, stay tuned.” _

Mia presses the power button on her remote, turning the TV off. She rushes upstairs, and barges into her room. She reaches under her bed, and pulls out a large duffel bag. She places it on the bed, and opens it. 

Her bow, arrows, and Blackstar suit. A suit she hasn’t donned since the night she took down Jakob. That was 2 months ago. She grabs the bow, and grips it tightly in her hands. It’s not long before she’s fully suited up. To her, the Ramirez’s are basically family. 

_ No one gets away with messing with family. Nobody. _

* * *

The sound of a phone breaking comes across the speakers inside the command center. Oliver sighs, and slams down the receiver. He’s been trying for over an hour to get them to surrender. They still have Rene, and his 18 year old daughter, Zoe in captivity. After what the 12’s did to Mia, he doesn’t want another tragedy. 

The door swings open of the command truck, and Felicity comes in. She shuts the door, and Oliver locks eyes with his wife. She looks agitated, and he knows why. 

“Reporters?” He asks. 

“Yeah, won’t stay behind the line. Any luck?” She asks. Oliver shakes his head.

“They just destroyed the phone in there. Doesn’t look like a peaceful end to the night,” Oliver says running a hand through his hair. 

“Time to send the SWAT team in. We have a pretty good idea where Rene & Zoe are,” She says as she types at one of the keyboards. Oliver watches as she brings up a blueprint of the restaurant. 

She points to the hostess stand near the front door. “That’s where we think Zoe is,” She says as he points to the first table about 10 feet away. “Rene is there.”

“So, they’re up close. Prevents flashes and stuns. We know there’s 3 gunmen. What about them?” He asks. 

“From the video feed, one is by the door, just out of sight. Other two are spaced out. Only entry point is through the back door,” Felicity says. 

“Let’s get this done,” Oliver says as he stands. The door to the command center opens once again, and it’s one of the new rookie officers. 

“Captain, Chief. You’re going to want to see this,” He says as he rushes back out. The two look at each other, before exiting to the bustling street filled with flashing lights. 

“Blackstar,” Is all that comes out of the guy’s mouth before the roar of a motorcycle is heard in the distance. A few seconds later, the bike comes in, and slides in next to the command center. 

“Blackstar, you’re back…” Another officer says. The vigilante gained a lot of respect for taking down the 12th Street Gang. 

“Good thing to I see,” Mia says under her voice modulator. She hops off the back, and confidently walks over to where Oliver & Felicity stand. To the public, Mia’s identity is still a secret. Only the family knows.

“Blackstar, what a surprise,” Oliver says, fighting her emotions. He’s glad for the backup, but wasn’t expecting his daughter to be back in the suit this soon. 

“You know me Chief . I always come in unannounced,” Mia says. Oliver rolls his eyes at her daughter’s remarks. 

“Can’t argue with her on that,” Felicity says. Oliver shakes his head, almost smiling. Something he hasn’t done all night. 

“Let’s get this done. Blackstar, you’re with us on the back door. SWAT team, by the side entrances. Wait on my signal,” Oliver says. 

Oliver & Felicity grab the M4’s from two SWAT officers, and quickly rush around the building. Mia is in front of them using her speed to stay a few feet ahead. They reach the back door, and Mia attaches a breacher device to the door. 

“Where’d you get that at?” Oliver asks.

“Nyssa,” Mia says, before she knocks an arrow. 

“Breach!” Felicity shouts. The device activates and blows the door off its hinges. They rush in, and Mia quickly subdues one of them with a choke hold. The man is out within seconds, and she restrains him with zip ties. 

They rush into the main lobby of the restaurant. Zoe and Rene are held by two different men, guns at their head. Surrounded by 5 SWAT officers, and the three of them. Mia’s bow is pointed directly at the man holding Zoe. 

“You’re surrounded, put it down!” Oliver shouts. 

“I’ll take these two with me Queen,” He shouts. Oliver spots Felicity pressing her hand to the side of her watch, which acts as a communicator. 

“Do you have a visual?” She whispers quietly, just loud enough that he can hear her. 

“Yes Ma’am,” An officer says who is overlooking the building with a sniper. “Execute.” Mia lets the arrow fly at those words, and the glass behind Rene shatters. Both of the hostage takers fall dead. Zoe and Rene both fall as well, both unharmed. 

Oliver watches as Mia runs over to Zoe, checking on her. Oliver grabs Rene, and helps him up.

“You good?” He asks.

“Never better,” Rene says as he watches Zoe. “I see she’s back,” He says watching Blackstar. 

“Shock to us too, glad she was here though,” Oliver says. “Let’s get you checked up.” 

Oliver leads Rene out of the restaurants to get checked on by EMT’s. He intently watches his daughter as she helps out Zoe, who’s clearly shaken up. The only thing that comes to mind is that she was raised right.

* * *

Mia sits at one of the stalls inside SlabSlide Maximum Security Prison. This is something her family was against, but she had to do. The door behind opens, and several prisoners make their way in. Most happy to see loved ones on the other end where Mia sits. That’s when he walks in.

Looking the same as he did when she took him down, just with a thicker beard. His face sorrows when he sees Mia on the enter end. He takes a seat, and picks up the phone. Mia does the same.

“What are you doing here Smoak? Came to rub it in some more?” He asks with a snarl look on his face. 

“Maybe, but that was a nice stunt with your last members. Too bad it didn't work,” Mia says.

“What are you talking about Smoak? I haven’t had any discussions with anyone from the gang. Didn’t even know there were still guys on the streets,” He replies.

“You expect me to believe that? You’ve got to have some pull,” She says. 

“I’m telling you the truth,” He says. “I have another trial soon to get this death sentence revoked to life. Why would I screw that up?” He asks. “If someone has taken over the gang, it looks like to me that they were trying to draw you out.”

“Another trial you will lose old man,” Mia says. Jakob wickedly flashes her a smile before motioning for a guard. 

“Maybe so. But, they did draw you out. Maybe you signed your own death warrant. Again. Bye Mia,” He says as he’s led away by guards. 

His words eating alive at Mia as she walks out of the meeting room deep inside the prison. 


	2. It's Starting To Go To Hell

Mia plops down on the bed exhausted. She’s been up for almost 24 hours with no sleep. The words from Jakob eating at her, along with schoolwork, and the doctor’s visit. Sleep doesn’t come easy to her anyway. Nightmares from her time in captivity still enter her mind every night. Screams and sweats wake her up at least twice a night. 

Most nights she spends curled up in her blankets, unable to sleep. Only nights she’s able to is when she’s next to her mother. She was gonna go on patrol tonight, but she’s too tired. Her parents are working, and William is working a 36 hour shift at the hospital. 

A loud knock comes on the door downstairs. She sits up, her muscles tense. The paranoia washes over her. She spins off the bed, and grabs a knife off of her bedside table. The knock comes again, and she sneaks down the steps. She flips the knife over, so it’s hidden up the sleeve of her oversized sweater. 

She looks through the peep hole in the door, and she relaxes. It’s Zoe and Jadyn. It is late for them to be out. She puts the knife down on the nightstand, and opens the door. Before she cab get a word out, they’re inside. 

“What are y’all doing here?” Mia asks. Zoe crosses her arms, and gives Mia a look. 

“Confronting you, isn’t it obvious?” Zoe replies. Mia looks over at Jadyn, and she just shakes her head. Mia knows why they’re here in her mind. They know her secret. 

“How’d you find out?” Mia asks leaning against the railing that leads upstairs. 

“When you rescued me and Dad the other night. The way you were so concerned, and your suit slipped up. I saw your scar from when you broke your wrist in 3 places. The day you fell out of that tree when we were kids,” Zoe says. 

“Well, now you know. I never planned on putting the suit back on. Blackstar was created for one purpose. That purpose is now on death row. I saw my friend was in danger, and I did what I had to do,” Mia replies. 

“Why did you never tell us you were alive? Back when Dad was still running roughshod over the city,” Jadyn asks.

“To keep the people I love safe. Jakob went after me, and tried to kill me just because of who my parents are. I didn’t put it past him to hurt my friends, even you Jade,” Mia says. 

“So, what now? Put the suit away again?” Zoe asks. 

“I don’t know, if the situation calls for it, I’ll put it on,” She replies. A faint beeping grabs their attention. A beeping that gets faster and louder. 

“The hell is that?” Zoe asks. The beeping gets louder, almost like a raging fire alarm. 

“I don’t…” Mia says before she realizes it. The faint sounds grow louder, and the speed gets quicker. It’s not the fire alarm. 

“Run!” Mia shouts, grabbing Jadyn’s arm. Jadyn reaches for Zoe, before it hits. The device goes off throwing Mia about 10 feet across the room. She’s thrown against the steel railings of the steps, and she’s out before she hits the ground. 

Zoe and Jadyn are thrown by the impact of the blast across the floor into the living room, thankfully landing on the couch. The impact does knock them unconscious. The flames from the blast fill the house. The alarms blaring inside, as the flames grow. The black smoke filling the house. It’s bleak for the girls, as the flames roar and the smoke starts to take over the whole house.

* * *

Oliver & Felicity pull into the driveway, and both are taken back by the damage. The entire garage, and side of the house is blown away. The flames are still raging, as the fire department fights them. Their neighbors have gathered on their lawns to see what’s going on. Oliver gets out, and attempts to run into the house.

A firefighter grabs him, and holds him back. Oliver looks, and it’s the chief of the SCFD, Anatoly Knyazev. An old friend of Oliver’s from their days in high school. 

“Oliver, you can’t go in. It’s still very unstable,” The man speaks in his very heavy Russian accent. 

“My kid is in there, I can’t lose her again,” He says. Felicity joins him at his side, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“We can’t go in either until this fire is contained. With how long it’s been going, this will be more of a recovery,” He says. It’s when the front door is kicked down, and Mia stumbles through it. Jadyn and Zoe are right next to her, holding her up. Zoe and Jadyn have minor injuries, but Mia is bleeding from her head, and her right arm is just hanging by her side. 

“We need some damn help!” Zoe yells. Oliver pushes by Anatoly, and rushes over to where Mia collapses on the grass. 2 paramedics rush over, and put an oxygen mask on Mia’s face. She’s coughing, but the mask helps. Well, it’s supposed too.

“Mia, sweetheart. Let them do their job,” Oliver says, as they tend to her gashing head wound. Oliver looks at Zoe & Jadyn who are also getting looked at.

“The hell happened here?” He asks. Zoe rips off the oxygen mask, and looks up at him.

“Seemed like a weak bomb. Wouldn't a regular one have killed all of us?” She asks. Oliver nods. 

“Wasn’t meant to kill. Meant to hurt, and send a message,” Oliver says. Jadyn takes a deep breath before looking at Oliver. 

“Is she gonna be alright?” She asks. Oliver looks over, and one of the paramedics sets Mia’s arm back into place, and the sound of his kid groaning in pain hurts him.

“Looks like it. I’ll call your Dad, Zoe, and your mother, Jadyn. Go the hospital, and get checked out,” Oliver says before walking back over to Felicity. Who’s watching the paramedics strap Mia onto a gurney. 

Mia is fighting them before Oliver grabs her uninjured arm. Mia shares his eyes, and they lock with each other.

“Hey stop fighting. Let them help you. We’ll meet you at the hospital,” Oliver says. Mia nods, as she’s wheeled across the lawn as the bomb squad arrives. 

“Come on, let’s get to the hospital,” Felicity says grabbing Oliver’s arm. 

* * *

Mia groans as her eyes open. A raging sensation pounds inside her head. Worse then any migranbe she’s ever had. Her arm is raging with pain. She looks down, and it’s wrapped up, and in a sling. She’s in a hospital gown, and propped up on a couple pillows. Nothing more that she hates than hospitals. Always has since she was little.

She goes to sit up, and instantly regrets that decision. Pain shoots up her arm, and her head pounds harder. A searing pain shoots upn her back. She relaxes back into the pillows.

“You know you have to stop giving me heart attacks Starlight,” William says. Mia turns her head, and he’s sitting in one of the bedside chairs. She notices the bags under his eyes, obviosuly tired from the long shift. 

“Wouldn’t be our relationship without it,” She says trying to make him laugh. It worked. William flashes a smile at her. “I guess Jakob was right.”

“Jakob? When did you talk to that psycho?” William asks. Mia adjusts a little, sliding one of the pillows lower to help some of the pain. 

“Couple weeks back. Went to confront him about what happened to Zoe and Mr. Ramirez. He mentioned how someone new was coming up,” Mia says. 

“And did you believe him? After what he did to you?” William asks.

“Not at first. But, after tonight? 100%, I believe him,” Mia says. “You can’t tell Mom and Dad I went and saw him. They’d freak.” 

“Consider it one of our little secrets, you know what we say about those,” William says extending his pinky finger. Mia wraps her own around her older brothers.

“Sibling promise. Never broken,” Mia says. The door to her room was closed but it bursts open, and startles the two siblings. It’s William’s fiancee, Jake. 

“You both are gonna wanna see the news,” He says changing the channel on the TV inside the hospital room. It’s a series of reporters standing outside Slabslide, which is half in flames. The same female reporter from the other night comes into sight.

_ “Ladies and Gentleman of Star City. Tonight’s events across the city have shook us all. 3 different bombings across the city. One in a residential neightborhood, one at the outskirts of City Hall, and this one here at Slabslide. All citizens are being advised to stay in their homes until further notice,” The woman says. She seems to breathe heavily before continuing. _

_ “The explosion here was targeted at the south end of the prison. Several death row inmates escaped, are now loose. Including convicted 12th Street Gang Leader, Jakob Johannesson…” _

That’s all Mia hears. The rest of the women's report is blacked out. Jakob is on the loose. No one is safe. 

No one. 


End file.
